


Hold your A-paws

by Sephypsycologist



Series: My Bitties and Adoptions [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, puppy papri are by nyehtish on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: The start of a beautiful relationship





	Hold your A-paws

A heavy set human woman blushed as she walked into the shop. She’d always wanted a friend, or a pet, but being allergic to animals and terrified of them on top of it was prohibitive to that.

But this was a different sort of shop, and she twisted her dirty-blonde hair around her fingers as she looked at the pens full of…well…

skeleton puppies.

Puppy papri, actually, intelligent, sentient skeletons, humanoid except for the ears, tail, and several qualities of a canine.

It felt…strange, having all those bright eye lights trained on her when no one usually gave her a second glance.

Noticing the owner was busy, she decided to take things into her own hands while she could. She always worked better alone anyway, and she’d already read over the basics for all the varieties.

Stepping over to the pillow littered circle pen labled “Pappy” she cooed, blue eyes sparkling as she smiled at the piles of snoozing skeles. “Well, even if most of you aren’t awake, I’m hoping one of you guys will want to come home with me.”

A few of their honey-yellow ears perked her way, and she laughed, “Knew that would get your attention. Yeah, I don’t have a lot of energy either, but I live by myself and it gets pretty desolate late at night.” Her voice was soft, but the honesty of the statement made her have to clear her throat of unshed tears. “Uh, yeah…so I’m hoping one of you wouldn’t mind being a cuddle buddy for a squishy human like me.”

There was a sigh, and one of the pups stretched upward, tail wagging slowly as he eased himself into wakefulness before stepping over to her and smirking a bit, “yeah, i like’ya. wanna pet or a pal? doesn’t matter, i’m your pup either way.”

“Really? Um, wow, okay. That was…easier than I thought it would be. Thank you!” She reached out her hands, then stopped, pulling back slightly.

His head tilted, one ear raising a bit higher, “what’s wrong? second thoughts?”

“No!” She gasped, “I just….is it okay if I pick you up? I don’t want to be invasive.” Her face turned bright red, and the Pappy chuckled.

“no problem. do whatever ya want to me, i’m fine. too lazy to care,” but he did reach up for her, and she gently swept him into her arms.

“Okay. Then I guess calling you Goldie is fine, too? Cause of your magic color?”

With a yawn, Goldie snuggled against her chest, “sure. i like it. wake me up when we get home.”

As she got up, the woman heard a whine from the pen next door. A Pup was watching the whole exchange, and yelped when she saw him, ears drooping and tail curling anxiously between his legs. “I’M SORRY!”

Surprised, she asked, “Why, though, honey? You were just watching, right? No harm done.”

“NO NO,” the little bones in his body were rattling now, “I WAS EAVESDROPPING AND THAT’S RUDE. EVEN THOUGH I REALLY THINK…” he whimpered and looked down, blushing blue, “I SHOULDN’T THINK, THOUGH. SORRY.”

“Who told you that?” Still cradling Goldie against her shoulder, she walked over in her well worn black tennis shoes and did a ninja squat in front of him, “Whoever it is, I’ll smack them. You’re too cute to say nasty things like that to.”

“NO ONE DID!” gasped the puppy, seeming shocked, “BUT DON’T HUMANS LIKE MINDLESS AFFECTION?”

Snorting softly, she smiled, “Yeah, some do. But I want to know what’s on the minds of the people I love.” Though she had only intended to get one new member for her household, she realized that wasn’t in the cards, “And I’d love to have a sweet, responsible little guy like you around to help me and Goldie out.”

His whole demeanor changed. From frightened and sad to enthusiastic and happy, “OH OF COURSE, MISS HUMAN! I’LL BE THE BEST HELPER AND THAT’S EXACTLY WHAT I WAS THINKING ABOUT. I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID TO GOLDIE AND I SO WANTED TO HELP TAKE CARE OF YOU WHEN I’M BIG AND TO BE YOUR FRIEND AND I’LL CUDDLE, TOO, IF YOU WANT AND-”

“Sweetie!” she giggled as he continued to rant, “I get it. Your tail is going ten miles an hour; you’re happy. Goldie, you hear that?” She was setting him down to help the other good boy out of the pen.

“yep. sounds like a plan. somebody needs to have energy or we’re both gonna be in trouble. a skele-ton of it.” He snickered as the other puppy made a scandalized noise and pouted.

Picking him up and setting him on his feet outside the pen, the lady offered, “How about we think of a proper name for you, too, then? Goldie got one, so if you want one, you can have it.”

“OH I’D LOVE A NAME!” his sockets were sparkling, literally, with glee.

“name him after some kinda dessert. he’s too cute,” Goldie mumbled as he leaned against her leg.

“Dessert, huh? How about Sweet Bun?” She beamed as there was a gasp of joy in response.

“WHAT A LOVELY NAME! SWEET BUNS ARE WONDERFUL WITH DINOSAUR OATMEAL!” This garnered his new owner with a running leap and a hug around the neck.

Even his small weight was enough to topple her over, and Goldie woke up with a jolt as the owner finally realized someone was with the pups when all the pens went nuts with activity and soft questions as to if the human was alright.

“I’m fine,” she coughed a bit, “head’s sore now, but no lasting damage.”

Sweet Bun was whimpering and crying, hugging on to her, while Goldie was worriedly checking the back of her head as she rose to sit.

“So, you chose these two?” came the owner’s voice, a smirk clear in their voice. “Sure you can handle a Pup?”

“Yeah! Yes. I’m not leaving my boys here after all that,” she coughed a bit. “A-and hi. Um….I’m Sephy. Or Dumpling, either way’s fine.”

“Okay then,” The owner helped Sephy to her feet, “Let’s get them adopted then.”

Sweet Bun was carried, holding resolutely to his owner, while Goldie toddled along behind at a lazy pace.

By the time they made it back to Sephy’s apartment an hour later, all three of them were in desperate need of a nap, which was taken with all three snuggled up on her big, soft bed.


End file.
